


Our Night

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: Just a Terra x Celeste short Drabble.
Relationships: Earth | Terra/Celeste (OC)





	Our Night

"What is it that you need, Celeste?" Terra asked shuffling papers up into a neat pile. Celeste sighs and throws the completed works onto his desk.

"I finished the paperwork can I NOW be excused?" She asked. Terra looked thoughtful for a bit.

"Yeah, sure. You've earned it." Terra said. Celeste's eyes lit up. She hopped up and down while Terra saw her boobs hop up and down with each enthusiastic sparatic movement.

She was always eager.

He wondered how eager she'd be face to face with his dick. He smiled and watched as she headed out the door. 

"Wait, Celeste." She turned to face him. 

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you can stay here for a while..." Terra suggestively said, he pulled at his armour and Celeste chuckles before looking away embarrassed. 

"Ah. I don't think so... I still have to go... And plus... You said I can be excused." She said. Terra frowns. 

"Well, that's voided." Terra said.

"What?! So I have to do MORE work?!" Celeste groans. Terra was getting impatient. He wanted to see how many holes does a woman have. And also try and stick it in as much as possible. 

"No, Celeste. It's because... Well, I love you. Romantically..." Terra said.

Celeste blushes and looks away. She didn't know Terra was actually the loving type. 

"Well. I..." Celeste sighs. "I have a ton of work to do... And well... I'll have to pass." Celeste said. 

Terra arched an non existent eyebrow and looked at her. 

"Are you sure about that? You're forgetting I assign you work." Terra smirks.

Oh shit. Celeste blushed even harder. she forgot about that. She forgot that tiny information. She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so embarrassed right now." Celeste said. 

"It's okay to feel embarrassed Celeste. I love it when you're flushed and confused it's more cuter that way~" Terra whispers in her ear sending her shivers down her back. 

"Ah. Okay! Fine... I'm too... I'm too nervous to handle this." Celeste said. 

"I'm too overwhelmed... This is way too much for me..." Celeste adds.

Terra sighs. "Understandable. I will let you have more space." Terra sighs.

"But. I would love to do it. Regardless. Terra. Believe it or not but I love you." Celeste blushes. 

Terra smiled and went towards her and touched her boob. she moans loudly she took off her shirt and pants. Terra wandered towards her panties and slid them off. It exposed her wet glistening pussy. 

"Lemme get you ready for me" Terra places 1 finger in her pussy to find out she was extremely wet.

Celeste moans and shivers blushing. 

"Terra~" She whimpers. Terra smirked. 

"You are so wet~ beautiful~" Terra kissed her cheek. Terra continued to push a finger in and out. He added a second finger in she was close. Terra teased her by pulling out. 

"Terrrraaaaa why did you do this?! I was sooooo close!!!" Celeste whined. He smiled. 

She whines and Terra shoves his cock into her. "So-- Mmmph! Terra~ Ah! you're so big..." Celeste moans Terra shoves his cock out of her and tries to fit his length in and out of her. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Terra oh fuck! Ah fuck! Your so big... I love you~" Celeste moans Terra managed to grunt out an I love you back as he picks up his pace and thrusts faster and harder into her pussy. She moans arching her back. Terra cums then pulls out moaning laying next to her.

"I love you..." 


End file.
